Blacksea's
by 917brat
Summary: Female Harry is sent to the one piece world at a young age where she is found by the marines who upon seeing her strange powers...full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Female Harry is sent to the one piece world at a young age where she is found by the marines who upon seeing her strange powers (magic) and finding out that they are not from a devils fruit or anything else they have seen decide to train her as a weapon. After years of this training female harry is nearly emotionless and follows all commands that she is given. But what happens when she get sent of the Red haired Pirate Shanks? What happens when seventeen year old femharry meets eight year old Luffy? What happens when she does find Shanks and loses the fight against him? What happens when he (Shanks) refuses to kill her? What happens when she (femharry) finds some of the emotions she thought she lost?

This is for TheBlackSeaReaper because I seriously love all of her One piece Harry potter stories and have gotten hooked on this type of crossover because of her and two others.

The Pairing is: Mihawk/Femharry

**CHAPTER Prolog**

A two year old Jasmine Potter was lying in the cupboard under the stairs crying her eyes out, trying to get the attention of her Aunt; who happened to be standing right outside her door. Unfortunately, this is just what she got as her Aunt yanked opened the door of the cupboard and snarled out at the sobbing toddler below her.

"Just shut up you brat! No one care what wrong with you, you little freak and if you don't shut up I swear I'll have Vernon deal with you!" Sadly, like any other newly turned two year old, Jasmine really didn't understand what was being said. Though she did understand the tone it was being said in and because of this, instead of stop crying like her Aunt had wanted, she began to cry harder; this time in fear instead of hunger.

Jasmine's Aunt didn't take well to this, in fact he face went a horrid red color and gain a look similar to one would get when biting into a lemon, before she reached over and slapped Jasmine hard across the face; stunning the young toddler into silence as she did so. Or at least she did for a second because as soon as Jasmine recovered from the force of her Aunt slap she started to screech even louder the she ever had before and her magic made began to make the things around her start to explode.

Seeing this, and fearing both the magic and the reactions of her neighbor if they heard her niece, Petunia quickly scooped up Jasmine, being careful not to touch her bare skin as she did so, before rushing to her car. Once she got to her car Petunia, after doing a quick check to make sure no one was watching her, literally threw her niece in to the back of the car before all but jumping in the front seat herself. As soon as she was in her car Petunia, Jasmine's aunt, immediately pushed the gas down and jetted out of her drive way. As she did this Petunia began to mutter to herself while shooting hate filled glances to the out cold toddler in the back seat.

"Got to get rid of her. Can't have that magic around my Dudders, might hurt him. Don't want the freak in my house in the first place. Never have. Need to just get rid of the little freak; it'll be one less freak in the world anyway…but how and what if they find out….. They could hurt my family; my son…..no no NO! I need to get rid of her! Vernon and me can just take Dudders and leave afterwards BUT I need to get rid of the freak first!" After saying this Petunia nodded to herself and made a quick right turn; now knowing where she was going to head and what she was going to do when she got there.

It took Petunia thirty minutes to arrive where she wanted and by the time she had gotten there Jasmine had woken up; though this time she had remained silent just staring around her not crying. Petunia see this gave an ugly sneer, believing the fact that the child was no longer crying to be more prove that the child behind her was a freak after all.

Keep this thought firmly in mind, and reminding herself what could happen to her son if Jasmine used her freaky stuff on him, Petunia got out of her car before hastily making her way to the back door. When she got to it she swiftly opened in and jerked the slightly dazed toddler out of it; bruising said child's arms as she did so. This swift and cruel action from her Aunt got Jasmine to once more start crying; only to stop and sat sniffling instead when her crying earned her a quick but hard swat to the back of the head.

Petunia see that the freak was no longer crying nodded in satisfaction to herself before walking off in what seemed to be a random direction; carrying Jasmine in a completely rough and uncaring hold as she did so. Petunia walked off in the direction for about another ten minutes before she was what she had been looking for to begin with. It was an old abandoned pier. One that her family had used to visit when they were much younger and before said pier had been shut down because it was falling apart.

Seeing this pier Petunia's eyes let up with a malicious gleam before she started to speed walk towards said pier. Once she was near it Petunia began to carefully climb up in and with equal care began to go out on it; taking care to make sure that each wooden board could take her weight before stepping on it. Soon she was at the very in to the pier and could go no further out.

Realizing this, and understanding that she was finally where she had wanted to be, Petunia let a near crazy looking smirk grace her lips before she held out the, now squirming, toddler as far as her skinny arms would let her. As she did this Jasmine seemed to know what was going on and just what her aunt was planning on doing to her because she started to cry and fight back as much as she could. Alas it all seemed to be for not because with the same unhinged smirk on her face that she had earlier Petunia released the screaming child into the raging sea below.

But then just before Jasmine hit the water something no one, especially not Petunia, expected to happen happened. Her magic lashed out trying to save her, attempting to stop her fall. But it didn't seem to be able to. Or perhaps it was trying to do something totally different all together, because all Petunia knew before she was blasted back, and knocked unconscious, was the fact Jasmine had hit the water but said water had been glowing a neon blue color when she had hit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Female Harry is sent to the one piece world at a young age where she is found by the marines who upon seeing her strange powers (magic) and finding out that they are not from a devils fruit or anything else they have seen decide to train her as a weapon. After years of this training female harry is nearly emotionless and follows all commands that she is given. But what happens when she get sent of the Red haired Pirate Shanks? What happens when seventeen year old femharry meets eight year old Luffy? What happens when she does find Shanks and loses the fight against him? What happens when he (Shanks) refuses to kill her? What happens when she (femharry) finds some of the emotions she thought she lost?

This is for TheBlackSeaReaper because I seriously love all of her One piece Harry potter stories and have gotten hooked on this type of crossover because of her and two others.

The Pairing is: Mihawk/Femharry

A.N: I am not going to have any names because none of the Marines in this chapter are going to reappear, nor are they important; except for the caption and his name will be learned later. Also Jasmine's (fem!Harry) name will not be mentioned because they do not know her name they will find this out later as well.

**Chapter-One**

A Marian boat was sailing around looking for any Pirates that maybe causing any trouble around them. When a sudden wailing cry was heard; off on the side of the boat. Causing all of the Marines on said ship to rush over to where the sound was coming from; prepared to defend themselves from the worst if necessary.

Only to find themselves staring in shock at what was actually making the loud sobbing sound. Because there in front of their eyes was a tiny baby floating on a chunk of drift wood that was perhaps about four feet long at most. Noticing this all the Marines on the ship went slightly wide eyed before one of them loudly exclaimed; disbelieve heard clearly in his voice as he did so.

"Why the hell is there a baby in the water? I mean there isn't any land what so ever for a couple days travel in every direction…So how did a baby end up here and how come we didn't see it until it was right beside the boat. Or hear it for that matter. It looks like it has been crying for a while now!" A mummer occurred all around the boat after this was said, all of them had been wondering the same thing; even if they hadn't said anything.

But before this question or any other questions like it could go on, or before anything could get out of hand, the Marine caption spoke up; his tone commanding and bidding no argument as he did so.

"Don't sit around here and talk about it get the hell down there and get that baby out of the water right this minute. But, I want you to be careful while you're doing this. It may be a trap set up by some pirates; it would be just like those scum to use an innocent child as bait so they could get an upper hand on us." Hearing this command one of the Marine that was on the boat, the one who had asked about why a baby was at sea in the first place in fact, quickly dove into the water so he could get the baby onboard the ship.

As the Marine was getting back on the ship with the baby he decided that then would be an excellent time to get a good look at the baby in his arms. What he saw was a tiny little girl, who couldn't be older than two and that was at most, with short curly black hair that was so dark it had a blue shin to it. She also had the most stunning emerald green eyes that the marine had ever seen. But despite all of the girls down right adorable features this wasn't what really caught the Marine's attention.

No, what had all of the Marines attention, and had him completely bewildered, was the fact that despite being pretty much fished out of the sea the girl in his arms was completely a hundred percent dry; her hair wasn't even damp from the sea mist that was currently floating around them. Seeing this and highly confused about it the Marine began to climb quicker up the rob leading to the ship determined to bring what he just saw up with the captain.

With this in mind, the very second the Marine got both his feet back in the ship he rushed over to the captain; gently carrying his precious cargo as he went. Once he reached his caption the Marine all but thrust the child out in to the captain's view and all but cried out; exited for some reason he really couldn't explain.

"Captain! Look at this girl! She's completely dry not a speck of moisture is on her; despite the fact that she should be soaked to the bone! How is that?" The captain hearing all of the raised an eyebrow at the Marine in front of him and was about to give him a really sarcastic reply when something that no one expected happened. The sea seemed raise up and shower down on the Marine ship as a large monstrous looking sea king hoisted itself out of the ocean.

Seeing this all of the Marines got in to position to defend themselves, all but the one who was carrying the baby girl. Who couldn't get into position because he was now staring in open mouth shock at said child. Because of the fact, that as soon as the sea king had risen out of the water a bright purple shield had sprung up around the child. Completely unknown to the Marine, who was staring at the little girl in shock, the caption had seen the same thing he had and had gained a gleam in his eyes.

It took the marines no time to get rid of the Sea King that decided to attack them and once they did, they all turned back to the other Marine. All wondering why he hadn't joined in and helped them deal with the attacking Sea king. That's when they all saw what had stunned the Marine enough to cause him not to help them. Because there in front of them was the small baby girl, they had rescued from the sea, still within her bright purple shield.

Catching sight of this, the captain walked back toward the Marine and tapped the shield around the girl; getting a sound similar to what one would get if they rapped steel against a diamond. Seeing and hearing this, the caption began to speak.

"It would seem that this is why the baby was tossed into the sea. Maybe she ate a devil fruit of some sort and her parents didn't know how, or didn't want to, deal with her after that. So they decided to get rid of her by throwing her into the sea. But, I don't think that matters right now, because right now we really need to get that shield down. So that we can see if there is anything wrong with her. We have no idea how long she was out a sea or if she had any injuries before she was put in it so we need to check for that. Now please had me that small sea stone blade….Oh don't give me that look I am not going to cut her I am just going to use the sea stone in the blade to take down her devil fruit powers." As he said this the Caption pointed to a sea stone Dagger that was lying next to his hat by wheel of the ship.

Once the Caption had the sea stone dagger he had requested in hand, he quickly brought it down toward the female baby below him; in a fast but easily stopped downwards motion. Only to find out that he didn't have to stop the blade in the first place as said dagger was ripped from his hands when it smacked hard against the Purple shield around the little girl.

Wide eyed after seeing this, the captain brushed the dagger against the shield once more to prove that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and upon grasping the fact that the shield still going strong despite the sea stone against it the captain let loose a startled gasp before going even more wide eyed then he had before.

Because as he looked out at, and brushed up against the, the shield in front of him the captain knew, without a doubt, that the shield in front of him wasn't created by a devil fruit of any kind. Realizing this the Caption grabbed up the baby from the wide eyed marine's arms and loudly proclaimed

"This girl is going to be a Marine. She is going to be one of the strongest marines out there! She will always follow our rules and do the job she is told to with no questions ask! Not only that but with those shielding powers of her she will be unstoppable!" hearing this one of the Marines near by the caption called out.

"So you mean she will be like a weapon for the Marines or something?" But it seemed the caption seemed to find this insulting because he spun around and shouted at the marine who had spoken.

"No I mean that she will be a marine. We will teach her all the laws. All the rules and regulations. All she will know will be how to be the perfect Marine. She will live and breathe Marine! She will be trained by the best of the best and her ability will serve the marines capturing Pirates!" The caption then continued ranting on how the girl in his arms would be happy to serve the marines because the rescued her and raised her be a marine; how she wouldn't think about anything else but serving the marine. Ignoring or not hearing the same marine from before rolling his eyes and whispering out.

"Yep just like a weapon."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Female Harry is sent to the one piece world at a young age where she is found by the marines who upon seeing her strange powers (magic) and finding out that they are not from a devils fruit or anything else they have seen decide to train her as a weapon. After years of this training female harry is nearly emotionless and follows all commands that she is given. But what happens when she get sent of the Red haired Pirate Shanks? What happens when seventeen year old femharry meets eight year old Luffy? What happens when she does find Shanks and loses the fight against him? What happens when he (Shanks) refuses to kill her? What happens when she (femharry) finds some of the emotions she thought she lost?

This is for TheBlackSeaReaper because I seriously love all of her One piece Harry potter stories and have gotten hooked on this type of crossover because of her and two others.

The Pairing is: Mihawk/Femharry

**CHPATER**

It had been a good several years since baby Jasmine had been fished out of the ocean by a couple of Marines and despite all the protest of her not becoming a weapon that is just what the Marines at the base she was in had been trying to do to her.

Thought they found this to be more difficult than they had ever thought it would have been because even as a year old baby Jasmine was found to be extremely independent and rebellious. In fact over the years the Marines training Jasmine had found out several different facts about the rather wild girl they had been forced to train.

The first thing they found out about her, and they found this out rather quickly because of the fiery temper she had, was the fact that her power, whatever it maybe, relied mainly on her emotions how to work. Not only that, but there didn't seem to be a set limit to what it could do. So far they had seen her power blow things up, lift people up off the ground and throw them aside, form a shield around her, change to color of someone hair, burn said person hair when they flipped out on her and seemingly teleport her to a different location; they were sure there was more to tis power of her but these abilities were the most common ones they saw.

The second thing they noticed, and this was something they both loved and loathed, was the fact that Jasmine was extremely intelligent. A fact that she proved time and time again when she used said intelligence of her to trick the officers around her in to doing what she wanted. Including the time she had almost every single marine on the base going on a wild goose chase running all over the place looking for what Jasmine told them to be the most important thing in the Maine base; later it had proven to be one of her favorite blades that one of the captains had hidden from her.

Which brings up the next thing the Marines knew about her, and frankly was starting to become terrified of her because of, and that was the fact that she was completely and utterly fascinated with anything that was sharp and pointy. The grin she had on her face when she ever got her hands on anything that had even the slightest point had many of the marines in said base wanting to run and hide from her until the thing she had was forcefully removed from her hands; often that is just what happened.

The finally the last thing they knew about her, and the thing that gave them migraines the size of seaking and had them wanting to pull out all of their hair, and that was the fact, like stated earlier she was fiercely independent and pretty much hated all authority figure in her life. Which when you are in a Marine base and said base is attempting to turn you into one of their weapons that follows all command with no questions asked really isn't a good thing. Fortunately Jasmine didn't seem to give a damn about this and continued of living the way she wanted to; no matter what the others did or said to her.

Which lead her to where she was now in the middle of the Marine base in a pair of thick sweat pants, long sleeve high color shirt, and a heavy, weighted jacked doing as many pushed up as she could while being screamed at by one of the Marines. Did I mention it was in summer and close to a hundred degrees while this was happening? No, then I probably didn't mention that the weighted jacked weight close to a hundred pounds and that she had been doing pushups for close to four hour now either.

Still despite this rather brutal, and in her mind completely unnecessary, punishment Jasmine was determined to not let this dampen her spirit. If anything with every push up she did, with every harsh word the Marine on front of she screamed at her, she became even more determined not to do as they said; just to spite them. Something the Maine in front of her seemed to get in the angry look on his face meant anything.

"LISTEN HERE GIRL I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DOING TH EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU WERE TOLD TO DO! DO YOU NOT REILIZE THAT WE DID NOT HAVE TO SAFE YOU FROM THE OCEAN THAT WE COULD OF LET YOU JUST DROWNED AND SAFED A LOT OF US FROM THE HEADACHE YOUR CONSTENTLY GIVING US! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HELL WE WENT THROUGH WITH SOME OF OUR SUPERIOUR TO TAKE YOU IN! TOOK YOU IN GAVE YOU FOOD, SHELTER, CLOTHES AND TRAINING THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE WOULD GLADLY KILL TO HAVE! NOW WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU JUST TO AS WE ASK IN RETURN! WOULD THAT REALLY BE SO HARD!" Hearing this Jasmine felt her eyes narrow and before she could stop herself, not that she tried terrible hard because she really wanted to say what she was about to say, Jasmine snapped out; in an almost mocking tone.

"Oh you actually did a humane thing, your job actually now that I think about it, and pulled a FLOATING and completely SAFE baby out of the ocean! OH wow you really take my breath away with you amazingness there! I mean it's not like the fact I was out in the middle of the ocean miles away from land as a one year old BABY because I chose to be or anything! And it's not like the fact I actually got any say in coming here in the first place. Hell I would of most likely been a whole of hell lot happy if you had put me in some house and let a pair of parents adopt me or something. But no, because so bastard saw the fact I had strange powers he never seen before and powers he knew weren't some sort of devil fruit he decided that I belong in the hell hole your trying to call shelter. And I should be grateful for this you say! I should be grateful for the fact a bunch of you spineless bastards are trying to turn a small child in to weapon because you are too afraid to actually get off your ass and go get some of the scary things out there! I….." Jasmine was quickly cut off from saying anything else as the now purple faced Marine punched her as hard as he could sending her flying to the ground where she landed it a hard thud and bounced a couple of time before landing with a groan near the outside wall.

Seeing this and growling with anger the Maine who had punched her marched over to where she had fallen and grabbed her; pulling her up by her hair as he did so. Looking into her still defiant glowing emerald eye the Marine shook her hard, earning a muffled cry of pain from her as he did so, before snarling out; his anger making everything he said sound more like a growl from and angry wolf then anything remotely human.

"Listen and listen good, you little brat. Despite what you may think you are not necessary. We honestly don't need or really want you here. In fact if I was given half a chance and was allowed to do so I would happily toss your scrawny, worthless, carcass to the Seakings out there. NOW Girl I was trying to be nice a do a bit of a guilt trip so you could start on the training you are GOING to do. But I can see that isn't going to work on someone like you. So I think it's time that me and the other boys up you train and beat the laws of this base into you head; blow after blow if we need to. Oh and don't worry we have full permission to do this from the higher ups; it seems their tired of not getting any results from you and are willing to do pretty much anything to get the results they wants." This was said with a deadly smile on the Marines face and completely sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Jasmine seeing this gleam felt her face go pale and couldn't stop the whimper that left her mouth. She suddenly got the feeling that she was going to really regret letting her mouth run off like she had and that things were going to take a serious change around her. Sadly, much to her everlasting regret, Jasmine found out that these feelings of hers were right and to make matters worse things were taking a turn for the worst that even she couldn't imagine up in her deadliest nightmare.

She was only nine when this happened.


End file.
